Good Old Simon Different Version
by MunkGuy213
Summary: What if Alvin and Theodore weren't carried into the ship? And what if Simon didn't bring his geography book to learn how to steer the ship? Read and find out. Chipettes also included.
1. Simon Sails Away

At the Seville House the boys were told to clean their room.

"Hurry Alvin Dave's coming." Signaled Theodore.

"Almost done." Said Alvin throwing his stuff in his closet.

"So that's were my Willie Mays card went." Said Alvin. He closed the drawers.

"Phew." Panted Alvin exhausted from cleaning.

"Okay Alvin that bed better......well I'm very proud of you and to think I had to ask seven times." Said Dave.

"I guess seven's your lucky number huh Dave?" Said Alvin.

"Dave guess what?" Said Simon holding his honor roll certificate.

"How do you like it? I made it in school." Asked Theodore showing Dave his clay model, cutting off Simon.

Dave gazed at Theodore's clay model. "It's beautiful Theodore did you teacher tell everyone to make ummm uhhh..."

"Clay food? No she told us to make something we dreamed about." Said Theodore.

"Dave look!" Called Simon still holding his honor roll certificate. Then the telephone rang.

"Oh excuse me boys it's probbaly about my new song." Said Dave.

"But Dave I made the honor roll!" Said Simon.

"That's nice Simon." Said Dave carelessly as he walked to the phone. Simon leaned against Alvin's closet. Then all of Alvin's belongings popped out.

"And I was selected student of the month to." Sighed Simon. Theodore dug through Alvin's stuff and helped Simon up.

"I'm proud of you Simon." Said Theodore.

"It's not important, not really." Said Simon, Theodore felt a little sad for Simon.

Later Dave was playing the piano trying a new song. "You send in my sprits soreing." Sang Dave. Then Theodore and Simon came in.

"I see they finally deliever your new excercycle, Dave." Said Simon.

"You shouldn't pay for this they broke it!" Said Theodore looking at the seperated pieces.

"Heh no Theodore I'm suppose to put the pieces together myself." Chuckled Dave.

"Acoding to these directions any child can assembly it." Read Dave scanning the instrustions.

"The problem is no adult can."

"Would like me to try?" Offered Simon.

"Sure Simon." Said Dave.

Simon finally put the pieces together and completed Dave's excercycle. He finished screwing the last bolt then turned it on.

"Look, what do you think Dave?" Said Simon.

"Uhhhh that's nice Simon I knew you could do it." Said Dave carelessly not even bothering to look.

"What rhymes with soreing?" Thought Dave.

"How about boring?" Sighed Simon. He went to his room. He dumped his honor roll certificate.

"Who needs this stupid thing anyway, no one cares." Said Simon wiping away a tear.

"What's the matter feelin unappreciated?" Said Simon's devil.

"Who are you?" Said Simon.

"Your better half." Said Simon's devil.

"Huh?" Said Simon looking at his glasses.

"It's the contacts, nobody recongnizes me, now Simon baby what you gotta to do is run away." Said Simon's devil.

"Don't listen to him Simon running away isn't the answer your family loves you." Said Simon's angel.

"Love shmove they take ya for granted." Said the devil opening a suitcase.

"Simon talk to Dave tell him how you feel." Said the angel.

"Hit the road Si baby it's your only hope." Said the devil.

"Simon." Said the angel seeing if he would change his mind.

"Sorry." Said Simon.

"Well at least leave a note before you go." Suggested the angel as he flew away straightening a family picture on the wall.

"You'll love it on the road trust me, Ciao." Said the devil as he flew away crookening the family picture. Simon written a note then closed his suitcase. Then walked out. Later Alvin and Theodore went to their room to check on Simon.

"Simon are you here?" Called Theodore.

"Well he left his geography book on the floor." Said Theodore.

"What's this?" Said Alvin picking up Simon's note and began reading.

Dear Alvin and Theodore

I can no longer stay with you guys. I just don't think I'm that important. These years living with Dave have been wonderful we were all so happy together but that was in the past. Now that Dave thinks I'm nonentily I felt disrespected and depression so I'm stowing away on the Capricorn Queen the ship sails at noon.

Boring yours Simon.

"Dave just left to present his new song what do we do?" Said Theodore.

"We got to get to Simon back!" Panicked Alvin. They rushed to the docks. Then Alvin spotted the ship.

"There she is the Capicorn Queen." Said Alvin. Then a guy with a white suit came walking down the railing.

"Uh oh the captain! We've got to hide." They leaped into a crate and went inside it.

"We'll be safe in here." Said Alvin. Then one of the sailors came to the captain.

"Sir should we start sail now?" Said the sailor.

"Yup tell the sailors we're done with the packing." Said the captain.

"Aye aye sir!" Said the sailor. The sailors started the engine. Then the ship started to sail away.

"I think the coast is clear." Said Alvin. They opened the crate and saw the ship sail away.

"Oh no we're too late!" Cried Theodore.

"Now what do we do Alvin?" Said Theodore.

"Alvin?" Said Theodore tapping him on the shoulder.

"Alvin, Theodore what are doing?!" Said Dave.

"We were too late Simon already left." Cried Theodore with a tearing face.

"Oh, I saw his note." Said Dave. He took Alvin and Theodore out of the crate.

"I'm sorry fellas." Cried Dave hugging them. The only word Alvin could speak was "Simon."

**Q:How will Alvin and Theodore get to the Capicorn Queen now? Keep reading to find out.**


	2. The SS Munk

After three weeks Alvin was still thinking about sitting on the porch. Then Theodore came out.

"Alvin I feel the same way, but there's no way we can get Simon back." Said Theodore.

"Or is there?" Thought Alvin.

"Is there?" Asked Theodore.

"Theodore what we need is a ship to get to the ship." Said Alvin.

"Okay but it'll take alot of time making a ship." Said Theodore. They got to work. Theodore made the sails, Alvin worked the deck. They both worked for a long time. Then they were finished.

"I called Shipper's and they said they'll have our ship in the water soon as we get there." Said Theodore.

"Get some clothing because we can't let anyone know we're leaving Dave." Said Alvin. Alvin put on a black captain hat, a red cloak, boots, and a red vest. Theodore put on a green vest with a darkish green pants, and a bandana.

"Let's roll!" Said Alvin. They rushed to the dock then crashed into the Chipettes.

"Alvin what the heck are you doing in that ridiculous outfit?!" Said Brittany.

"We were just playing a pirate, right Theodore?" Said Alvin giving Theodore a wink.

"No we weren't we were on our way to......OUCH!" Alvin elbowed Theodore. Alvin pointed to Jeanette.

"Oh yeah we were playing pirate." Said Theodore.

"See you girls later!" Said Alvin. Then they were stopped by the girls again.

"Okay what the real reason?" Said Brittany.

"Simon's ran away and sailed away on the Capicorn Queen so we need to resuce him!" Theodore blurted out.

"WHAT?!!!" Chorused the girls.

"Which is why we're going to get him back on our ship." Said Alvin.

"Let's go Theodore!" Said Alvin.

"Right behind you Alvin." Said Theodore.

"WAIT!!!" Called Jeanette.

"What is it now?" Asked Alvin.

"I'm coming with you guys." Said Jeanette.

"I can't live without Simon." Admited Jeanette.

"I'll come too." Said Eleanor.

"I guess that means I'm force to go." Sighed Brittany.

"Okay fine just go get your disguises." Said Alvin.

Fifty minutes later.

"Okay that's it c'mon Theodore let's...."

"We're ready." Signaled the girls. Eleanor came out first with a light green vest, a striped skirt, and green boots.

"Wow! Eleanor you look.......I mean......uhhh........beautiful." Said Theodore.

"Awww thanks Teddy." Giggled Eleanor as she gave Theodore a kiss on the cheek.

"Here I come!" Said Jeanette. Jeanette was wearing a dark purple coat with a stripped skrit and purple boots.

"Okay Britt come on out." Said Jeanette. Brittany was wearing a purplish pink suit with pink jeans matching with pink shoes.

"What do you think?" Said Brittany. Looking at Alvin.

"Alvin you're drooling." Said Theodore.

"Oh uhhh sorry I was thinking about uhhh shrimp." Lied Alvin.

"Wow I guess we might share the same thoughts." Said Theodore. Brittany just rolled her eyes.

"Anyways let's go to the dock quickly." Said Alvin. They went to the docks and found one of the workers of Shipper's, his name was Lenny.

"Lenny is the ship ready?" Asked Alvin.

"Yup yer ship it right over there sonny." Said Lenny pointing to the a giant figure with a curtain covering it.

"What's wrong with his vocabulary?" Whispered Jeanette.

"You don't wanna know." Said Alvin. They went to the giant figure.

"Ladies, I present to you the S.S Munk!" Said Alvin.

"Pull the curtain already Theodore!" Demanded Alvin.

"I could if it wasn't so darn big!" Remarked Theodore struggling. He finally got the curtain off. The Chipettes' mouths were hanging.

"Amazing." Said Eleanor admiring the ship.

"Indeed." Said Jeanette.

"Brittany do you have anything to say?" Said Alvin.

"It's uhhhh let's just get on." Said Brittany. They got on and Theodore set the sail. They sailed for a long time.

"Do you see anything Theodore." Said Alvin.

"Nope nothing yet captain." Said Theodore.

"It's hopeless we'll never find Simon." Pouted Jeanette.

"Yes we will." Said Eleanor comforting.

"Eleanor everytime you say we will everything gets even worse!" Said Brittany.

"Wait I think I see something." Said Theodore.

"It's says the Capicorn Queen." Read Theodore.

"Told'cha." Remarked Eleanor.

"Maybe if send them a message they might help us." Said Alvin.

"Okay." Agreeed Theodore. He wrote down

Please help we are looking for our brother on your ship

Then Theodore threw the bottle and it landed right on the Captain's area.

"Oooo that's wasn't a very good shot Theodore." Said Alvin covering his eyes.

At the Capicorn Queen.

"Captain! Captain! Oh jeez he's out cold." Worried a sailor, the sailor's name was Matt, he was a kind fellow who always agreed with the Captain.

"Hey what's this?" Said Matt. He read Theodore's message. Matt told the other sailors to put out a ladder so they could climb on. The got on the ladder. When they got on board Brittany fell in love with Matt.

"Hi I'm Brittany." Greeted Brittany. Eleanor elbowed Brittany.

"We're looking for Simon not him!" Said Eleanor.

"Oh yeah right." Said Brittany.

"Have you seen a skinny man with a blue sweater?" Asked Alvin.

"Is he who you're looking?" Asked Matt. Alvin nodded.

"Sorry but we have never seen a skinny man in a blue sweater sorry." Said Matt.

"Excuse us for a second Matt." Said Brittany. She took Alvin and Theodore somewhere private.

"WE SAILED HERE FOR FIFTY FIVE MILES ON SEA FOR NOTHING!!!" Yelled Brittany.

"Simon said did say he was on the Capicorn Queen." Said Theodore.

"I CANT BELIEVE WHY WE EVEN CAME HERE!!!" Screameed Brittany on the top of her lungs. She accicdently pushed down a leaver. A hook came and took Jeanette then dropped her at the bottom of the ship.

"Ugggh where am I?" Said Jeanette rubbing her head.

She then heard a noise coming from the behind a piled of crates.

"What was that?" Panicked Jeanette. She came closer and closer to the sound then she poked her head out and saw......

**Q:What will Jeanette approach? Wait til the next chapter. **


	3. A Lovely Ending

**Sorry it look long I had to do some important stuff but here's the last chapter, I would say this chapter would be short but touching.**

"Simon!" Cried Jeanette.

"Jeanette?" Said Simon in confusion.

"What are you doing here?"

"Alvin and Theodore told me that you ran away so we followed you on oue ship made by Alvin and Theodore."

"Wait! Wait! Alvin made a ship?" Presumed Simon.

"Yes, but that's not the point." Said Jeanette.

"The point is we need you to come back with us."

"Sorry Jeanette, but I just don't seem that important." Said Simon.

"Simon don't say that I believe you're important because...I love you." Said Jeanette.

"You what?" Said Simon.

"I love you Simon! The reason why I came all the way over here was much I care!" Confessed Jeanette.

"I love you too Jeanette!" Confessed Simon. They kissed each other right on the lips.

"I guess I'll come back now." Said Simon.

"I knew you would come back!" Said Jeanette squeezing Simon.

CRASH!!!

"What was that?" Gasped Simon and Jeanette. They went outside and saw the ship crash into a giant rock. The whole ship was sinking.

"Oh my gosh the captain's still out cold and can't steer the ship!" Said Matt.

"What do we do now?" Panicked Jeanette.

"If we could just find my.....Oh no! I left my geography book at home!" Said Simon.

"Here use mine." Jeanette handed Simon her geography book.

"Thanks." Said Simon.

Simon searched for the directions to sail the ship.

"We're all gonnna die!" Panicked Alvin.

"Alvin look!" Said Theodore as he pointed to Simon.

"Simon!" Cried Alvin and Theodore. They both hugged him. They got back safely to the docks. There they saw Dave with news reporters and some fans.

"There's Dave!" Pointed out Theodore as Alvin and him went to hug him. Simon slowly walked out of the ship sighing.

"Boy am I glad to see you." Said Dave hugging Alvin and Theodore.

"It was awful we were almost lost at sea." Said Theodore.

"It was my fault Dave I shouldn't have run away." Said Simon.

"The way I see it I owe you an apology Simon." Said Dave.

"Sometimes when we depend on somebody we start taking them for granted, you know I'm always very proud of you Simon." Said Dave.

"Really?" Said Simon.

"Really." Said Dave.

"And next time sonething's bothering you Simon come to me, okay?" Said Dave.

"Ohhh." Said Simon as he leaped into Dave's arms.

"Simon look." Said Jeanette.

"What is it Jeanette?" Said Simon. They saw the sunset.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Said Jeanette.

"Not as beautiful as you Jeanette." Said Simon has he kissed Jeanette on the lips. Theodore and Eleanor gazed at the lovely moment.

"Ewwwww, nerd love." Said Alvin in disgust.


End file.
